A Younger Brother's Laments
by Tsutarja-cuteness101
Summary: just some thoughts from the guy in green. be careful of how you treat him...


I'm always standing in your shadow. Do you have any idea what that _DOES _to a guy? No one ever wants to hear about my achievements...But that's alright. I still like you.

You're always going on adventures without me. It's still fine. After all, who will hold down the fort otherwise? I'll just stay here and...uh...Dust, or something, I suppose. Come back soon, though. I get really lonely...If only I had a girlfriend like you do. Even if she gets kidnapped as much. Or twice as much. I don't care...

_I_ saved _you_ today! Did you see me!? Did you see how heroic I was!? I hope you're proud of me...Of course, I couldn't have done it without the help I got. And I was scared. You know how I hate ghosts.

Left alone at home again, I came up with things to occupy my time. But you visit me much more often than before. It's nice to have an adventure so close to home, isn't it? Your new partners are really cute too...Even the ghost.

This was a weird one, wasn't it? I saved you again, but then I got hypnotized. That was weird. Sorry about that. I really didn't mean to steal your identity. It's good that no one fell for it...Right?

I went on my own adventure today...But, honestly, they requested you. They were very shocked when I showed up. After I explained our own situation, they accepted me. Begrudgingly, though. I found my own partners, but they didn't really like me. I tried my best-heck, I even cross-dressed!-but I only just barely saved the day. You are so much better at this than I am...I'm so jealous. But I want you to be proud of me. I know I shouldn't, but I will keep this info from you. No matter how much you want me to tell you the truth...

Everyone went with you today, huh? Thanks for saving me. Again. I can't handle myself around ghosts. And _HE_ isn't too bad after all. He really liked it that I helped him. At least, that's what he said. I think that, deep down, he's insulted that it was me. But I think he would have been insulted, no matter who it was. You just keep beating up the baddies. We got your back this time.

Meeting our younger selves was fun. And thanks for standing up for me. Getting crushed, however, was **not** fun. No, no. I'm quite alright. Nothing lil old me can't handle. I don't like that gate, though. That was a rude gate. I swear that "dark secret" wasn't as bad as it sounded...You believe me, don't you?

Getting saved by your girlfriend...Never thought that would happen, to be honest. She really is tough when she has to be, isn't she? You're so_ lucky_! I wouldn't want to get on her bad side...Think she ever gives her kidnapper a hard time? She should. She _really_ should.

This next adventure was very nostalgic, wasn't it? Thank you for bringing me along. I managed to be a big help, didn't I?

I tried to help so **MUCH** this time...But, I'm afraid, I didn't do a very good job. I'm sorry. I swear I will do better next time...You _DID_ tell her though...Right? You told her that I was the one to get that star...Didn't you...?...R...Right. I shouldn't doubt you. How _silly_ of me...

She was almost married to him...I can't believe it! I also can't believe what I did...T-the voices...It was the voices! They told me it was a dream. They told me it was ok. That's the only reason why I attacked you. I still died though. Does that mean I'm a ghost? I'm so sorry...Those voices came back again, when that crazed jester took control of me. But they only kept reminding me. Reminding me about that part. That part of me that **hates** you. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it...I'm so, so, so, so sorry! Please forgive me...You'll forgive me, _won't you_?

That was possibly our grossest adventure yet. Of course, I was in tip-top condition and ready to help you from all of those other adventures. Our helper...No. _Your_ helper, was mean to me anyway. Thanks for sticking up for me again. I get really happy when you do that.

It was a very busy time for me. I got to go on an adventure again, and I got to help you again. How cool is that? Am I in your ranks, yet?...How stupid. Of course I'm not. No one will ever be. Stupid question, huh?

Or maybe it isn't. Maybe, at some point, I was as good...No. _Better_ than you ever were. Thinking back, I know I was. But you never acknowledged it. No one ever does. You merely acknowledged that I was _doing_ good. That was all that stupid block ever acknowledged as well. So what? I like you. I hate you. I need to be twice as good as you. Twice as famous. I want to be noticed. I want people to recognize me. Stop underestimating me. You can't understand that. You've never felt it.

I admit it. I **enjoyed** beating you to a pulp. I was extremely happy that someone _OTHER_ than you saved me for once.

I don't want to hold down the fort anymore, though. I want to go out more, fight more, win more. No more losing. No more looking after your useless little brother. I can beat him around twice as fast as you. I know I can. Just let me do it, on my own. You had to be saved by me before anyway...

But I will still do what you say. You always do ask nicely. Despite the fact that you never can tell how much damage you're doing to me.

I will still listen to whatever you have to tell me. I will still run from the ghosts...I will still run. Period. I can hold my true feelings in, and let you be the hero.

Why?

...Because. You don't deserve it.

You don't deserve to be in my shadow. You don't deserve to be the sidekick. You don't deserve the pain...

And that is because...

You're the older one.

You're the modest one.

You're the best one.

And you're my brother. You're family.

Blood will always be thicker than water, won't it?

...You go get 'em, bro.

Lil baby brother, Luigi, doesn't mind too much, in the end...


End file.
